Clark Kent, the Normal Child
by chetah Frodo's Sweetheart
Summary: This is Chapter three of Clark Kent, the Normal Child, by Frodo's Sweetheart my computer would not let me online so I am useing a friend's until I can get back on mine. so sorry it took so long. Here is chapter three. It is called Acceptance. Frodo's Swee


I took some of the words from episodes of Smallville. I just changed who said it, can you guess what it is and who said it?

_**Clark Kent,**_

_**the Normal Child**_

_**Chapter three**_

_**Acceptance**_

_**Clark remained in a daze until his door flew open again. His mother came through the door and rushed over to his bed.**_

"_**Clark, are you alright? Chloe said you looked like you were going to be sick, and now that I see you for myself, I see that you are white as a sheet. Why?" Martha asked with concern.**_

_**Clark snapped out of his trance as his mother touched his cheek.**_

"_**Clark I think you fever is going up," said Martha putting the back of her hand on Clark's forehead.**_

"_**Mom I'm fine, I was just surprised," said Clark a little color coming back into his cheeks.**_

"_**What do you mean you were surprised?" Martha asked still looking concerned.**_

"_**I just found out there are three different types of meteor rocks," Clark said doing his best to dodge his mother's hand.**_

"**_Clark what are you talking about? You are not making any sense," and Martha finally able to place her whole hand on his forehead, she winced at the heat._**

"_**Mom, Chloe just showed me the pictures she took yesterday, the rock wasn't it's normal green color, it was more yellow," said Clark as he noticed his mother's hand going for the thermometer that was laying on his night stand.**_

"_**More yellow, what do you mean?" Martha asked as she shook the thermometer a little.**_

"_**Mom you don't need to…"Clark wasn't able to finish his sentence before his mother put the thermometer in his mouth.**_

"_**Hold that thought," said Martha smiling as she looked at her watch to time it.**_

"_**Thee difent metor rcks," Clark said through the thermometer.**_

"_**Oh, don't talk with the thermometer in your mouth," said Martha giving him a fake stern look.**_

"_**Mm I told ya, ya…" Clark started again the thermometer slipping down a little.**_

"_**Clark Kent, stop talking or you will brake the thermometer," Martha said as she stopped it from slipping and put it farther into his mouth.**_

"_**But…"Clark started to talk with the thermometer again but stopped when his mother put her hands on her hips and glared at him.**_

_**After a few minutes, Martha took it out and held it up to read it. It read 102.1**_

"_**Clark your fever has gone up, I'm going to go make you some soup, you stay put," said Martha with a concerned look.**_

"_**Mom I'm fine you don't need to do that," said Clark,**_

"_**Clark what's wrong? You don't turn down a chance to have my home made soup unless there is something wrong. What is it?" asked Martha knowing her son to well.**_

"_**Mom…you and dad…you don't think of me any differently now do you? I mean, you adopted me because you found me out in a field and you didn't want anything to happen to me because I was …well," Clark started to say it but could not bring himself to say alien.**_

"_**Different," Martha said. She never thought of Clark as an alien, he was just her son.**_

"**_Not quite the word I was looking for, I guess what I'm trying to say is…do you and dad…do you ever regret adopting me?" Clark asked looking at his mother his glazed over hazel eyes were glistening in the light as if he was about to cry._**

"**_Oh Clark," Martha said as she came back and sat down on his bed. "Adopting you was the best thing your father and I have ever done and we wouldn't trade you for anything."_**

"_**But my gifts, they…they complicate all of our lives…don't you ever wish that you had a normal child, one that didn't keep developing new powers every time you blinked. One that was your own and not adopted," Clark asked a single tear falling down his cheek.**_

"**_Clark even if we could have children of our own, we still would have adopted you; gifts or not. You are our son, nothing; or anyone; will ever be able to change that. We don't love you any less because you're adopted; we just worry about you more," said Martha as she pushed Clark's damp bangs out of his face, she could tell he liked the coolness of her hand._**

"_**Clark, you feel even warmer then before," Martha said looking concerned as she took her hand away from her son's forehead. "I am going to go make that soup now, and I'll bring you some nice cold water too."**_

"_**Mom?" Clark said before she reached the door.**_

"_**Yes Clark," Martha said as she turned to face him yet again.**_

"_**So you accept me, the way I am I mean?" Clark asked wiping at the tears that were now rolling freely down his face.**_

"_**Yes Clark, I accept you as you are. I always have," Martha said smiling at him as she left.**_

"**_Clark lay down again pulling his pillows with him, he settled back down with a smile on his face and wiped away the rest of the tears as he waited for his mother to return. The question he had always been afraid to ask was now answered._**

_**T.B.C.**_


End file.
